Bleach DxD - Life and Death
by Kenjiro Akisama
Summary: With the odds stacked against him, Ichigo Kurosaki must once again take up his sword and this time for a different reason. "Wait, what do you mean? Devils and Angels exists?"


"I will show you… The Final Getsuga Tensho…" Ichigo muttered with eyes that were lined with sharp seriousness that threatened to cut everything in its path.

Darkness surrounded the teen as he uttered the words, as though every shadow within the vicinity converged into one place. Aizen could only look on in disbelief at the phenomenon that transpired before his very eyes. **"What is that form…?"**

Ichigo's brown eyes stared at Aizen as his new form was revealed, his focus solely on the man who was willing to sacrifice thousands of lives to accomplish his goals. Ichigo couldn't help but remember how he attained this power just to stop the man… No, more like the monster in front of him.

* * *

_"Still standing Ichigo?" questioned Tensa Zangetsu._

_Ichigo just leveled a contemplative stare at his partner as he panted. It was a few days, weeks, or maybe even years he felt, since they started the battle for Ichigo to attain the power to stop Aizen. He always wondered what was different this time around for it seems that Tensa Zangetsu was adamant on not teaching him of the said technique._

_"I told you I wouldn't fall. Not until you show me the Final Getsuga Tensho" was Ichigo's firm reply._

_A flicker of emotion appeared on Tensa Zangetsu's face which Ichigo failed to decipher. "… And I told you…"_

_Tensa Zangetsu then charged towards Ichigo. Rage marred his expression as he shouted; "I don't feel like showing you!"_

_Ichigo readied himself as he thought about the battle he was in and Tensa Zangetsu's actions. Thoughts ran across his brain on what was it really that seemed to bother his Zanpakuto Spirit. "Why? If he really wanted to defeat me, he could have done so at the beginning."_

_Ichigo's broken blade and Tensa Zangetsu's sword clashed which sent sparks all over the place. As this happened, Ichigo couldn't help but wonder what ran through the mind of his Zanpakuto Spirit. "And if he really doesn't want to show me, he could just stop fighting and hide somewhere. He should be able to do that."_

_Slash, parry, dodge, clash after clash, Ichigo could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. What was it that Tensa Zangetsu hid? Why does he feel nothing but loneliness that flowed from his sword?_

_Ichigo broke their sword clash which sent both him and Tensa Zangetsu a few feet apart. This did not seem to matter to his Zanpakuto Spirit as Tensa Zangetsu immediately charged towards Ichigo once more._

_And just like that, Ichigo realized something, like an epiphany of some sort. As he awaited Tensa Zangetsu, he finally understood what must be done to attain the Final Getsuga Tensho. Ichigo then released his blade while Tensa Zangetsu could only widen his eyes in shock. Momentum carried the Zanpakuto Spirit as his sword struck his wielder. The result was Tensa Zangetsu's sword protruded from the back of Ichigo._

_Tensa Zangetsu realized that his wielder has finally found the answer to attain the Final Getsuga Tensho. His eyes drifted down as he spoke, his voice laced with sadness. "So you finally realized… You can only use the Final Getsuga Tensho by accepting my sword."_

_"… I don't feel any pain…" was Ichigo's confused reply. Truth of the matter was, he expected pain, excruciating pain._

_"Of course not. Tensa Zangetsu is you yourself…" came the amused reply of the Zanpakuto Spirit. This however did not stay long as tears started to pour from his eyes. "Of course there is no pain in being pierced."_

_This confused Ichigo greatly. His Zanpakuto Spirit had tears in his eyes, Tensa Zangetsu, him, had tears that flowed from his eyes. "Why are you crying?"_

_"… Ichigo. Do you remember what I said at the beginning of this fight? What you want to protect is not what I want to protect?" replied Tensa Zangetsu with his own question._

_Ichigo remember clearly the discussion that he and Tensa Zangetsu had at the start of this ordeal, or quest as it stands, for him to achieve the Final Getsuga Tensho. "… Yeah."_

_"… What I want to protect… Was you, Ichigo."_

_The orange-haired teen's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden realization. "What do you mean?"_

_Tensa Zangetsu slowly released the sword from his grip as tears still flowed from his eyes onto his face. "… This sword will tell you what I mean, along with the secret of the technique… Ichigo… When you use this technique… With the Final Getsuga Tensho…"_

* * *

Aizen's eyes widened even more as he looked upon the end-result of Ichigo's transformation. With a voice that can chill the vast ocean, Ichigo confirmed for Aizen what his eyes saw. "I myself become Getsuga. (1)"

With the transformation, Getsuga Ichigo was now revealed with long black hair while his upper body, up to the lower half of his face, was covered with white bandages. The shadows that accumulated from before remained on his lower body while tendrils from the said shadows violently lash around him. On his right arm emitted an aura of black and red while his left arm is covered with tribal-like tattoos.

Aizen though contemplated this as he stared at the now fully transformed Ichigo. Getsuga Ichigo then continued his explanation as he saw that Aizen did not make any move. "By using this technique, I will lose all my Shinigami Powers. That is why it is called 'Final'".

Aizen continued to stare, all the while as anger boiled from the pit of his stomach. **_"I still don't feel anything…"_**_ Aizen thought but soon his eyes widened even more as a thought struck through him. **"It can't be! When I evolved to a dimension beyond Shinigami, it became impossible for humans or shinigami to sense my reiatsu unless I purposely lowered the level to something they can comprehend. Just as a two-dimensional being cannot comprehend a three-dimensional being."**_

**_"It can't be… Could it be…? That he is standing yet a dimension above me?"_** Aizen questioned himself as his fangs gritted. His anger erupted like a volcanic explosion. **_"Impossible!"_**

**"It isn't possible! A mere human could never surpass me! It can't be…!"** Aizen roared and would have continued on if not for what Ichigo did next.

Ichigo lifted his right hand to the side as a black line slowly appeared. Aizen could only stand from his place as the black line that slowly connected with Ichigo's hand as if it was a sword, formed. The memory would be forever etched in Aizen's mind. The beginning and the end…

"Mugetsu. (2)" uttered Getsuga Ichigo.

And with that one word, the whole area was covered in darkness.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy – Parallel Universe**

"Rias, shall we turn in for the night?" asked a buxom girl with long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail going all the way down to her legs with two "hair-antennae" sticking out from the top that sloped backwards, an orange ribbon kept it in place. She carried a tea-pot on top of a silver tray as she approached the person that was now identified as Rias.

Rias was a young woman who appeared to be in her late teens/early twenties with the same buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature was her long, crimson red hair that reached down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs that covered her forehead and side bangs which framed her face. "Mou… I told you to address me as Buchou(3) when we are here at school Akeno…"

The now revealed girl as Akeno smiled at her charge. "Oh my, it must have slipped my mind…" she replied as she slowly placed the silver tray down on a small table in front of the sofa that Rias sat on. "Kidding aside, we must go back to our place since it is almost night-time. Unless otherwise you would like to spend the night here at school?" Akeno continued.

Rias sighed as she stood up and walked towards an open window. "I don't really know myself Akeno. There is something in the air tonight. A propitious feeling of some sort. I cannot just put my finger into it…"

Akeno contemplated for a bit before she replied. "I feel the same Buchou I started feeling it at the start of sundown."

Both ladies turned back to the open window and gazed upon the night sky whose stars seemed to have shined brighter than any other night. If they only knew that change was coming. Change that will rock the foundations of the whole world, their world.

* * *

**Fake Karakura Town**

Getsuga Ichigo was then revealed from the smoke and dust as he slowly walked forward. The bandage that covered his face slowly broke down into what appeared to be as spirit particles and revealed his face. A moment afterwards, an object crashed on to his right side a few feet away from him which resulted in 20 foot wide crater. This caught Ichigo's attention as he slowly turned towards it with a passive expression on his face as he already knew what it was. He was not mistaken for as the dust cleared, Aizen was revealed, his body severed in the center.

However, Getsuga Ichigo was surprised when almost immediately, the wound began to close itself as though the two-halves of Aizen were being stitched together. Not long after, Aizen raised his head and turned toward Ichigo with hatred in his eyes.

"You're still able to revive yourself?!" came the incredulous remark of Ichigo as he shunpoed towards Aizen's location with the intent of finishing off the former Shinigami Captain.

Once he reached Aizen however, Ichigo's hair started to change back into its orange color which started from the roots and not a moment too soon, completely changed back to its original orange glory. What soon followed was Ichigo as he collapsed on his knees and would have crashed face first on the ground if not for him to instinctively catch himself with his hands on the ground.

_"Crap… My Shinigami Powers… Are disappearing?!"_

As despair slowly crept into Ichigo, Aizen rose from the ground with head turned towards the sky he slowly looked down to Ichigo like a king who looked down on a peasant while the orange-haired teen glared at Aizen.

**"… You lose. Ichigo Kurosaki. Look"** Aizen stated as he showed his zanpakuto which slowly disintegrated.

**"My zanpakuto is disappearing… You know what that means, don't you…?"** the former Shinigami Captain questioned or gloated to be precise.

With a maniacal expression on his already horrendous appearance, Aizen exclaimed with evil glee; **"The Hogyoku has decided I no longer need a zanpakuto! Just as you had become one with your zanpakuto's powers!"**

**"No, now that you have lost those powers, I have risen far above you!"** Aizen declared with the same expression on his face, if not more sinister. **"It's over! Ichigo Kurosaki!"**

As soon as Aizen finished however, a sharp-pointed light burst forth from his chest. Soon, multiple sharp-pointed lights burst from Aizen's body in a vertical formation from the chest and continued on to his lower body. **"What is this….?! Kido…?! When…?!"** exclaimed the furious and confused Aizen.

His confusion was however answered by a familiar voice. "Looks like it finally activated…"

Aizen turned towards and the owner of the voice and immediately turned into a scowl. **"Kisuke Urahara! So this is your doing!"**

"Yes. That Kido is something I shot at you along with another Kido when you were at your most distracted, before you reached your perfect form." Kisuke stated as he looked at Aizen.

Ichigo for his part stayed on his place as he listened to what has transpired. The reality of the event that he had used the Final Getsuga Tensho slowly crept into his being. He tried to ignore it as much as he can, to delay the inevitable feeling of loss, as he focused once more on the dialogue between Aizen and his mentor Kisuke.

"It's a seal. I figured it would be nearly impossible to kill you once you fused with the Hogyoku. So I developed a new Kido that would seal you." Kisuke explained once more.

**_"Seal? Do not make me laugh Kisuke. Even now, I can feel change in my body! I am evolving once more! Despair as I reveal to you what really is happening!"_** Aizen thought as he looked towards Kisuke with a smirk on his face. **"I see… Too bad for you… Look! I am evolving even further! You think your Kido can really seal me?!"**

No sooner than he finished his declaration, Aizen's right half burst as though it shed its skin which revealed his original body. "**Wh**a? W**hat's** ha**pp**e**ning**?! T**he po**we**r I h**el**d in my** ha**nds i**s di**sappeari**ng…!" the confused Aizen exclaimed.

Ichigo could only look on, confused as well to what has happened to Aizen. He had a vague idea but would need further clarification as this was not his area of expertise. And clarification he was given when Kisuke did not disappoint.

"That is the will of the Hogyoku…" Kisuke intoned as he looked at Aizen whose body has completely reverted back to his original Shinigami form. "The reason the seal was able to activate, is because your power was weakening… The Hogyoku has refused you as its master."

Aizen trembled in anger at this. "Impossible! It can't be… It can't… It can't be…!" he declared.

But like the will of time it happened, the seal fully activated that rendered Aizen down on the ground. "Kisuke Urahara!"

Aizen raged as he tried in vain to reach for Kisuke, intent on ending the exiled shinigami's life. "I despise you! With your intellect, why do you make no move?! Why do you obey that thing?!"

"That thing?" Kisuke questioned before he suddenly realized what the traitor meant. "You mean the Spirit King…? I see. So you have seen him."

Kisuke contemplated for a bit before he addressed Aizen once more. "Soul Society would splinter if not for the Spirit King. He is the 'Lynchpin'. And without the lynchpin, it would crumble easily. That is the way the world works." he finished with a bored expression as if he spoke to a child about the weather and why he or she cannot play outside.

The Shinigami Traitor raged at this. "That's a loser's logic! The victor must always speak not of how the world is, but how it should be! I…"

Ichigo focused his attention at Aizen as the seal slowly accomplished what it needed to do and sealed Aizen Souske completely. Ichigo now knew, knew that Aizen had lost his powers that the Hogyoku gave. But how? Wasn't the Hogyoku's power was to realize what's in the hearts of those around it? So if on that logic, wouldn't Aizen's defeat and subsequent loss of power was his desire all along? To be normal?

So intent on his thoughts that Ichigo failed to notice his mentor, Kisuke Urahara, approach him from behind. "Kurosaki-san." came the voice of Kisuke as he addressed his pupil which prompted the orange-haired to turn towards him.

"Urahara-san where is everyone?" Ichigo questioned as he stood up and face the exiled Shinigami.

"They've all went home. It looked like they all wanted to talk to you… But found you difficult to approach."

Ichigo became surprised at this. "Don't tell me you wiped their memories…" Ichigo trailed but was answered by Kisuke with a shake of his head.

"No… I didn't do anything this time."

Ichigo smiled at this and addressed his mentor once more. "Oh… Good! I don't want to hide anything anymore. When I get back, I'm going to tell them everything."

Kisuke could only shake his head at his student's attitude, attributing it to Ichigo being Ichigo. He once more faced the orange-haired teen and informed him of what happened to Aizen for he knew that the question would arise at some point. "Aizen's seal… Was sent to Seireitei. The Central 46 will soon decide what's to be done to him."

"Oh..." came the detached reply from the Substitute Shinigami. His expression was one of thoughtfulness.

"What's with that look for?" Kisuke pried which made Ichigo's eyes widen before it settled back to his previous expression.

"I don't know… I have no idea really…" was the orange-haired teen's reply.

The Exiled Shinigami looked on toward his student before he once again addressed him. "By risking yourself to defeat Aizen, you saved the world, and everyone's lives."

"I know…"

"You did the right thing. There is no reason you should look like that Kurosaki-san." Kisuke pushed.

Ichigo mulled over what his mentor have said and truth to be told, there was far greater truth in those words but still, Ichigo could not shake the feeling that nagged him. "Hey Urahara-san. Aizen... Was Aizen really rejected by the Hogyoku?"

Kisuke looked pensive at the question but let his charge continue for he knew that there was more that his orange-haired pupil wanted to say.

"My dad told me that the Hogyoku's power is to realize what's in the hearts of those around it… So if that is true, maybe Aizen lost his powers because that's what he wanted." Ichigo said as the memory of his battle with Aizen played on his mind's eye.

"When I was powerful enough to fight him on even footing, I finally touched his sword. And there was nothing in his sword but loneliness."

Ichigo imagined what his previous opponent's life must have been before he continued on. "If he was that powerful from the time he was born, maybe was just always been searching for someone who was on the same level as he was. And maybe from the moment he gave up on ever finding someone like that…"

And as the pieces finally fell into place, Ichigo finished his declaration. "Somewhere in his heart, he just wished to be a regular Shinigami…"

Both master and student fell into silence as a new aspect of Aizen's personality came to light it would have stretched on if not for the arrival of familiar presences that called out. "Ku-Kurosaki-kun…?"

As the two turned around, there revealed five individuals. Inoue, Ishida, Rukia, Chad, and Renji, all sported bandages around their bodies that signified the overwhelming battle for survival they were thrust into.

Ichigo immediately stood up and smiled as he saw his friends alive if not non-worst for wear so to speak. "What are you guys doing here? Should you really be up and about already?"

"I could say the same for you! What…" Rukia replied but was cut-off by Inoue as she spoke with emotional tears.

"It… It really is you… Your hair's so long… So I wasn't sure… I'm so glad… I'm so glad…" was Inoue's teary-eyed words as she looked at the man she adored. The others could only smile at the girl's obvious relief and infatuation.

Ichigo smiled softly at Inoue although much oblivious to the girls crush on him. "What's with the face Inoue? Well, it's true that my hair is kinda shaggy…" was his statement but was cut-off when Ichigo fell to the ground. His face marked with extreme pain.

Everyone was shocked at the turn of events as they ran to the side of Ichigo while they cried his name.

* * *

_A parallel universe or alternative reality was a hypothetical or fictional self-contained separate reality coexisting with one's own. (4)_

_There should be nothing or anything within the norm that could affect two parallel world's existence or so it should be. To affect an existing universe, extreme conditions must be met._

_It could be that the impact of Getsuga Ichigo as he released the full might of his Zanpakuto in the form of Mugetsu set the stage as it weakened the boundaries of reality. For The Final Getsuga Tensho in itself has already transcended what the norm can comprehend and thus its very existence affected the balance of reality._

_It could also be that because Ichigo Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara failed to notice a small, bluish-purple orb that fell from the seal that had taken Aizen into the Seireitei. The Hogyoku, a device whose true power lies in its ability to sense the hearts of those around it, and to materialize their deepest desire._

_And of course all this would be for naught if not for one driving factor…_

_A person's will… A heart's deepest wish…_

* * *

**Ichigo's Soul**

Ichigo awoke inside his soul as it ever so slowly started to crumble down. He realized it then that his career as a Substitute Shinigami has ended for his very soul has started to break down. Left and right, he could not see anything that was not eroded. He briefly entertained the notion that maybe he could find Tensa Zangetsu but mused that it might be impossible at this point. He and him became one when he used The Final Getsuga Tensho. They are one and the same right?

This however had the effect that finally drove home into Ichigo's mind. He had lost his powers. He had now became an ordinary person. "Maybe it was better this way…" Ichigo muttered as he stood on top of the highest building of his soul.

The orange-haired teen then gripped his face with his right hand. Tears suddenly dribbled down his cheek. "Who am I kidding? I _wish_ there was a better way… I _wish_ I could have retained my power… The power to protect _everyone._"

* * *

**Fake Karakura**

Ichigo's friends surrounded him, worried for his being. Kisuke for his part already knew what happened to his student and slowly moved towards Ichigo's collapsed form. He would have reached him and explained what happened to his friends if not for the sudden explosion of power that emitted from Ichigo's fetal position that sent them to a crash a few feet away. A ray of bright light shot off towards the sky and pierced it while a small object floated above Ichigo's prone form.

Kisuke was the first to recover while his eyes widened at the sight. "This can't be… Why..? Why is the Hogyoku reacting to Ichigo?!"

The rest of Ichigo's friends soon recovered and glanced at both the still prone form or Ichigo and the Exiled Shinigami and waited for further clarification. Kisuke for his part, ever so slowly, realized a possible explanation to what has happened. From Ichigo's dialogue of how Aizen must have felt, the Former Shinigami Captain, Kisuke Urahara, came to a startled realization.

"I don't know _how_ or _why_… But Aizen has entrusted the Hogyoku to Ichigo…" he uttered more for himself.

Rukia turned to Kisuke at this with obvious panic in her expression. "What do you mean?!"

_"My dad told me that the Hogyoku's power is to realize what's in the hearts of those around it… So if that is true, maybe Aizen lost his powers because that's what he wanted."_

Kisuke spared Rukia a glance and once more turned towards Ichigo. "The Hogyoku has the capability to realize what is in the heart of those around it. In case of Aizen, the Hogyoku granted his wishes which led him to transcend beyond the boundaries of Hollows and Shinigami. When Ichigo defeated Aizen, it seems that Aizen has entrusted the Hogyoku to Ichigo."

Ichigo's friends held absolute shock as their expressions. Aizen, the madman, a man who was ready to sacrifice countless lives to attain his goal, entrusted perhaps the one of the most dangerous objects known, and to his sworn enemy of all people, to Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Then that would mean…" Ishida trailed a new revelation dawned on him.

Kisuke looked grim as he watched the power output from Ichigo's body reach critical levels and nodded to Ishida. "Yes… Ichigo is now the new master of the Hogyoku…"

And with that, the critical surge of power exploded into a blinding light that enveloped all of the Fake Karakura Town.

* * *

**Park – Parallel Universe**

"Would you die for me?"

"Ummm…? That… Err… Sorry, can you repeat that for me?" came the confused reply of Issei Hyodo, a young man who appeared to be in his adolescent years with an average build, short brown hair, and light-brown eyes. _"I must have heard her wrong."_ he mused in his thoughts.

The girl in front of him smiled before she laughed. "Would you die for me?"

"That's so funny, Yuuma-cha…" was the boy's reply but was cut-off when the girl in front of him suddenly sprouted black wing from her back. _"What is that? I know that Yuuma-chan is cute like an angel but… Wait what? Angel? That can't be it! Is it some kind of acting? Her black wings make a good match with the darkness of the night so it must be some kind of illusion. But something like this is hard to believe. Also, her eyes changed from cute girlish-eyes to cold and scary ones."_ were the thoughts that ran inside Issei Hyodo.

He would have thought and pondered more on what has happened in front of him if not for the girl who decided to speak once more. "It was fun, the short time I spent with you. It was like playing couple with a little child." the girl spoke with a cold voice and with a tone that was similar to an adult. A very seductive adult.

A buzz sound echoed in the night a spear of light appeared on the right hand of the girl, no, woman if one would go by her voice. Issei couldn't even call her "Yuuma-chan" anymore for it might not even be her name. A sound of distorted wind followed by a nasty sound, a sound of flesh that was pierced.

Shocked marred the face of Issei as he soon realized that the spear that was held by the girl, angel, or demon depending on one's perception, had pierced his stomach. He tried to get a hold of the spear but it soon vanished and left a hole that gaped on his stomach. Blood oozed freely from the said wound and he could feel his strength slowly vanish.

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you." came the voice of the woman who seemed to have transformed into a pervert's wet dream.

Gone were the clothes she wore during the date between her and Issei and in front of the boy now stood a different "Yuuma-chan". She grew taller and took on a more mature appearance. Her eyes changed and took on a darker, more evil look. Her clothing also changed dramatically as she now wore black, strap-like objects that resembled leather around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black high-heeled boots that reached above her knees.

Issei couldn't even let a voice out as heard the woman's footsteps moved away from him. At the same time, his vision started to get blurry. "_It must feel nice if I lose consciousness. But if that happens, I will certainly die. Are you serious? Am I going to die at this age? I haven't even lived half of my life yet! How can I laugh if I die because I was stabbed by my girlfriend!_" were the thoughts that ran inside his head.

He felt lots of things inside him disappear along with his consciousness, even if barely. "_What's going to happen at school tomorrow? Will Matsuda and Motohama be shocked? Will they cry for me?_" I laughed at that thought. "_Not in a hundred years... Mum, Dad... I haven't done anything to please them yet. Oh crap! It's not going to be funny if they find the porno magazines after I die. Why the heck am I only thinking of that kind of stuff when I'm dying?_" Issei slowly moved his hand and touched his stomach and brought it in front of his face. Crimson red liquid covered his whole hand.

Everything within the area suddenly seemed to come into a halt. The wind stopped and the sounds, be it animals or insects, became scarce. This gave pause to the woman who was about to fly from the scene and made her turn around towards the boy she just impaled a while ago. "Hmm?"

If she would have looked at the sky, then she would have seen a vortex that started to form directly above the prone and suffering form of Issei Hyodo.

Issei for his part had a thought of a girl. A beautiful girl with the crimson red hair. Every time he saw her, his eyes were drawn to her crimson red hair. "_If I was going to die, I wished it was inside the arms of a beautiful girl like that. Am I cheating on my girlfriend Yuuma-chan if I think like that? Hold on, she was the one who killed me... If I was going to die, I wished I could have groped her tits. Oh man, I can't stop thinking about perverted stuff even before my death. Oh crap. My eyes are getting even more blurry. Is it finally the end? Damn, I've had a crappy life. If I were to be reborn, I want to be..._"

And then it happened…

The vortex suddenly widened even more and from there, pure raw energy that emitted power unimaginable burst forth and struck the prone form of Issei Hyodo.

The woman's eyes widened at the sight. She could feel the unimaginable power that poured from the sky. It was calming and oppressing, light and dark. "What is happening?!" she exclaimed at no one in particular. Without warning, the light of power became even brighter and forced the woman to cover her eyes.

And soon, as if nothing happened, the surge of power disappeared. What was left was Issei who stood with his head bowed down, faced towards the ground. The woman removed her arm that covered her face and was shocked to see the boy she killed a while ago, stood in front of her. "Impossible!"

Slowly, the boy faced the woman. It however had the effect that sent the woman a shiver down her spine and slowly transmitted all-throughout her body. A malevolent aura surrounded Issei Hyodo but that however paled in comparison to what really had an effect on the woman's body.

There on Issei Hyodo's face was a white mask with red stripes on the right side and jagged teeth.

Without warning, what was once the boy named Issei Hyodo dashed towards the woman who was unable to react. The boy then grabbed the woman by the neck and lifted her from the ground. The woman could only clutch the hand that captured her throat as air slowly became scarce for her. The boy then proceeded to bring her face close to his as if a he was predator that examined a prey. The woman could only shiver at what greeted her when she looked into the eyes of the boy, now turned something.

They were black pupils that had white irises and black sclera.

Issei Hyodo, if you could still call him that, howled at the sky as he emitted massive amount of malevolent energy. The woman, being near, was introduced to different sets of emotions because of this. Fear, awe, despair, and… Was that arousal?

The being turned back to the woman once more and grinned which made the visage even more sinister. Without preamble, it groped her right breast and proceeded to fondle them in a rough manner. The woman's eyes widened at this and tried to pull away. Pain and surprisingly, pleasure were what she felt at the rough treatment.

Issei, turned monster, stopped its ministrations and again seemed to grin at the woman that sent pleasing shivers down her spine though unable comprehend why. It then hit her with an open palm strike on her gut that sent her in a crash a few feet away. She recovered, if a bit slowly, and glared at the being that put her in such a predicament. However, her logical mind became self-aware once more and it more or less shouted at her to retreat. "_Let the angels or devils handle this! Who knows? Maybe it will take a few of them down!"_ were the thoughts that ran through her mind as she immediately high-tailed away from the being that was once known as Issei Hyodo.

The being only looked on as the woman flew away. When she was clear, the mask of the being started to break apart and soon revealed Ichigo Kurosaki who without any grace, fell to the ground. Weak, confused, and with a major ache all-over his body, he was surprised when he heard someone speak.

"You are the one who called me, right?" spoke a voice. The owner of the said voice soon appeared in front of him but he could not tell who it was since his eyes are blurry but could distinctly point that it was a female.

"Looks like you are dying. Your wound... Oh my, looks like something interesting is happening. So it's you but then you do not look like 'him' not at all. I don't even recognize who you are... It is really interesting." the owner of the voice continued with a laugh as if she found something interesting.

"_What's so funny that it makes her laugh? Was it another enemy?_" thought Ichigo.

"If you are dying, then I'll take care of you. Your life will belong to me, and you will live for me."

The pain became unbearable after she spoke but before he lost consciousness, Ichigo saw crimson red hair that would serve as his last memory from the ordeal that he went through.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

(1) Getsuga = Moon Fang

(2) Mugetsu = Moonless Sky

(3) Buchou = President.

(4) Taken from Wikipedia (Parallel Universe – Fiction)

**Chapter changelog:**

10-21-2012 – Initial release of fanfic

10-29-2012 – Minor spelling corrections

04-15-2013 – Grammar corrections and minor alterations in how Rias saw Ichigo


End file.
